House and Wilson Bonded Together
by SnapDragonZ
Summary: What if after a night of heavy drinking Wilson admits something very important to House? And what if that something will change their lives forever? WARNING: MPREG and slash in later chapters. I do not own House MD! If I did, this would happen. Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1 Realization

Chapter 1: Realization

"Hey House you want to go get drinks after work?" Dr. James Wilson jokingly asked his best friend Dr. Gregory House, knowing he was up for drinks anytime. House chuckled and nodded, limping alongside Wilson. "You know me so well. That's one of the few reasons I call you my friend." With that he winked and turned into Cuddy's office, leaving Wilson with his thoughts. _God, that man is amazing. Smart, strong, and dare I say it, HANDSOME. _He blushed at the thought of calling his friend _handsome_. The very thought of his best MALE friend being handsome in a sexual way sent shivers down Wilson's spine. 20 years of being around the man always felt...'strange'. His heart pounded, his palms got sweaty, and despite the constant asshole reaction he got from House, he felt incomplete without him. It was like he was a teenager again. Then it finally hit him. _Oh God I'm in love with Gregory House._

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 A Few Drinks Too Many?

House and Wilson Bonded together Chapter2

It was already around nine o'clock before Wilson finally got up the courage to walk into the bar. He could tell House had been there a while since there was a couple empty beer bottles beside him as he waited. "You're late." House whispered to Wilson as he took a seat. "I know. Cuddy wanted to talk to me about something before I left. And there's something I want to talk to you about." House nodded then slid a drink Wilson's way. "To life, liberty, and the pursuit of raising hell." House said as he tossed his fourth and Wilson tossed his first. Soon enough, they were falling down drunk and spilling out secrets. Wilson felt insecure around women and House felt emasculated around Cuddy. Then came the point of no return. A look, a feather light touch, the almost uncertain breathing.

House, despite the pain in his leg, pulled Wilson to the dance floor and held him close. A blush crawled across Wilson's face as House grinded against him drunkenly. "Come on Wilson. Lighten up. It's a party!" He laughed as he whirled his cane around almost hitting other couples. "House, put that cane down. Lets get out of here. Its too crowded." Wrapping arms around each other's waists, the two stumbled down the street. "y-you know, Wilson. You're a good friend. a _very _good friend. I know I haven't told you lately but I love you." With that, Gregory House planted a sloppy drunken kiss on his friend. Wilson just froze. He didn't know what to do. Take advantage of the situation and get something out of it? Tell him to stop and force him to sleep it off on the couch at his condo? Before he could do anything, House was off, hobbling as fast as he could down the street shouting "To the next bar!"

When Wilson finally dragged House to his condo, he was shouting obscenities at random people and at Wilson. He finally plopped himself on the couch and looked around with a goofy grin. "WWWWIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLSSSSO OOOONNNN!" Wilson ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the drunk slobering fool. "What is it, House?" Trying to use his most innocent look, House pouted, "I can't sleep in my clothes, and you _know _I'm drunk. I need help." to emphasize his point, he held out his arms with the same pouty look. Wilson sighed and grabbed one arm to pull off the sleeve then the other arm and the other sleeve. Wilson felt a slight blush as he slowly unbuttoned House's shirt, folding it up and putting it on the back of the couch. "Come on House, you're a big boy. I think you can get your pants by yourself." He said, stepping back. House gave a mischievous smile and said, "No. You gotta help me. I'm drunk as a skunk remember?" To emphasize he tried standing up, only to fall back on his ass on the couch. Wilson sighed and started unbuckling his belt. Slowly pulling through each loop, Wilson felt his eyes on the top of his head.

"Wilson, I want...I want you." Wilson felt hands lift his head roughly into another kiss as House pressed his lips against Wilson's. Shivers went down his spine as he slowly deepened the kiss. Both men stayed that way, kissing and feeling, until Wilson broke it off. "H-House, you sure you want to do this?" He said between gasps of air. As to answer his question, House lifted his hips and grinded against Wilson's, moaning softly. Wilson bit his lip and started pulling off his clothing quickly, feeling the burn of needing relief. Wilson finally got himself down to his boxers before House pulled him into a burning longing kiss. House started kissing down Wilson's body smiling softly at his soft moans. Placing his hands on Wilson's waist, he used his teeth to pull off his boxers and placing one last kiss on Wilson's navel, House wrapped his lips around his erect cock and slowly took the whole package in his mouth. "Ugh, y-you've done this before havent you, House?" WIlson said through his moans. House just kept going, softly humming. The vibrations just felt so damn amazing to Wilson that he started moving his hips, making his cock move in and out of House's mouth. "S-so close. O-oh god!" Wilson grasped the back of House's head, pushing it forward as his cum shot in House's mouth.

House licked the drops that came out of his mouth and looked at Wilson with a sensual look in his eyes. "Now, Wilson. I want you to pleasure me." Suddenly Wilson wasn't so sure if he wanted to go through with it. I um...I don't know if we s-should keep this up, House. W-what would Cuddy say?" Before he could try to talk himself out of the situation, House kissed him again, this time rougher and harder then last time. Pulling back, House had a fire in his eyes Wilson only saw once before. "Damn it Wilson. You started it when you flirted with me the day we met. Now you either make love to me right now or I'm leaving, and anything we had before this moment is over."

The words stung Wilson's heart. He didn't want it to end. He wanted more. More of House, more of this feeling in his stomach whenever they had their playful fights, and finally, more of the love. Oh god he wanted to be loved by that man. Wilson looked deeply into House's eyes before he kissed him lovingly as House laid back with Wilson on top. "Wilson, just fuck me already." House growled as their naked bodies rubbed against each other. Wilson nodded and motioned for House to roll over. House struggled to at first because of his leg but he rolled over, got on his hands and knees, and silently begged Wilson with his eyes.

Wilson swallowed nervously then took his sweet time to stretch out House's ass, then gently pressed the head of his cock in and slowly pushed forward. House moaned in a combination of pain and pleasure while Wilson grunted at how tight his best friend turned lover felt. Wilson pulled out slightly then went back in. House moaned as each thrust hit him, stroking himself to each one. Wilson placed his hands on House's waist, thrusting in deeper and as hard as he could without hurting House, knowing he was close to losing his load. "W-Wilson, fuck!" House screamed as the tightness in his stomach became to much to bear and an almost blinding orgasm hit him, exploding his cum all over the couch and himself. It didn't take Wilson long afterwards to fill House with his own seed. He didn't want to leave the warm body that was Gregory House. House simply laid there and seemed like he was starting to fall asleep, so Wilson pulled himself out of House, got off the couch, got some wet paper towels and started cleaning off himself and his sleeping lover. He then curled up next to him and proceeded to fall asleep as well, but not before he swore were three little words he never heard come from House's lips before: I love you.


	3. Chapter 3 The Morning After

"Oh God. How much did I drink last night? Where's my cane?" House grumbled as his fuzzed up mind slowly woke up. He soon realized that he was laying on an unfamiliar couch naked except for a dark blue fleece blanket covering his lower half. _What the fuck did I do last night? Where the hell am I? Wait, I vaguely remember Wilson...Oh God we didn't, did we? _House shot up off the couch, stumbled around looking for his vicodin, clothes, cell phone, and keys, all the while yelling for Wilson. Then his stomach flopped and he ran to the trashcan and threw up what contents were in his belly. He was still dry heaving when Wilson came in the front door. "W-Wilson! What the hell did we do last night?" Watching House puke his guts up in the trash can made Wilson's heart sink. "You honestly don't remember what we did last night?" House raised his head from the can, breathing heavily and sweating. "I sort of do. We went out to a bar and drank. Afterwards, its kind of fuzzy. I think we...Wilson, be honest with me. Did we have sex?" Wilson's heart started beating fast, his hands becoming clammy as he slowly nodded, bracing himself for the worst. He watched House shakily get on his feet, walk towards him then stopped. "I..I feel funny." House wobbled on his feet and toppled forward, only to be caught by Wilson. "Oh God, whats wrong, House? House? Speak to me! Say something!" _Shit, where's my phone? Please don't die, House._ Wilson finally found his phone and called 911. Now all he had to do is hope and wait.

_16 hours later..._

House woke up in the hospital hooked up to some machines and Wilson sitting in the chair next to him, asleep. His heart fluttered at the sight of him sleeping. He looked like an angel. _God he looks so amazing when he sleeps. I want to touch his face so bad. _"H-House...don't leave. I love you." His heart jumped at Wilson's dream words. Why would he leave? Wilson was the one person who dealt with his crap and still called himself House's friend. And the most important thing, Wilson _loved _him. And House...he figured he loved Wilson as well. He was drunk last night but he remembered most of what happened. They kissed a few times, House made Wilson undress him and they had sex. But House wanted more. More of Wilson, more...of a family. Just then, House felt something stir in his stomach, then the feeling he was going to throw up again. He grabbed the bed pan on the night table and puked. The noise woke Wilson up and he was by House's side ready to help in any way he could. He rubbed House's back and softly spoke soothing words.

Finally a nurse came in with a clipboard and a weird look on her face. "Dr. House? I don't know how to say this or how you'll take it but you're...pregnant." House gripped the side of the bed. "I'm what?" He quickly turned to look at Wilson and saw that he couldn't believe it either. "How is that even possible? I'm a goddamn male! See?" He pulled back the blanket and pulled up his hospital gown, flashing the already frightened nurse. "Sir, I need you to stay calm. There may be a reason to your..'situation'. Do you take any pain medications such as Vicodin?" House, too shocked to say anything, just nodded. Finally Wilson said something. "Wait, so your saying vicodin is the reason why he has a baby in him? Is there anyway we could, you know, get rid of it?" The nurse shook her head sadly. "Sadly no. Male pregnancies are very rare. There are only 10 known cases in the world. You must carry this baby to term. If you don't want the child after that, you can give it up for adoption." House sighed and nodded. He wasn't ready for children nor did he think he would ever be. But what if he did? House placed a hand on his stomach. This happened because of his addiction. Whatever was in his stomach fluttered like it was happy. Wilson took House's hand and forced a smile. "I guess we'll just have to see where this goes. As long as we're together, House." Wilson placed a gentle loving kiss on House's lips and another on his stomach. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4 Be My Baby

Chapter 4: Be My Baby

Authors Note: Sorry I took forever to update. I had minor writer's block. Well enjoy!

5 weeks went by and the morning sickness kept coming. House was almost 2 months along and feeling miserable. His leg was hurting him, he got cravings, and worse yet his doctor told him he couldn't take vicodin or else it could mess with the baby. It didn't stop him from trying though. But everytime he tried to take it, Wilson stopped him and reminded him of the baby. " I know you don't want the baby, but we can't do this. I saw on the internet that the baby can hear everything." Wilson then bent down and started talking to House's stomach. "Hey there, baby. I'm your daddy. Well your other daddy." House smiled at Wilson opening up to the thing in his belly. He just...glowed. Like an expecting dad excited for the arrival of the new baby. "Wilson?" House said, almost whispering. Wilson tore his eyes away from his friend's baby belly to look into his eyes. "Yeah whats up? Do you feel like your going to throw up again? Having a craving? Whatever it is, I'll be there for you."

House smiled and planted a kiss on Wilson's lips, leaning back against the wall. He bit the brunette's lower lip softly, giving him a chance to slide his tongue in. Wilson's heart beat fast as it always did since that faithful night they made love. "Wilson, do you have any condoms?" He quickly nodded and dragged House to the bedroom where he shuffled through his nightstand drawers until he found some. "I guess we should've used them the first time, huh?" House chuckled, rubbing his not yet swollen belly. Seeing the unhappy look on Wilson's face, House touched his cheek gently. House very rarely showed affection, and the simple touch sent butterflies in Wilson. House took the condom out of Wilson's hand, tore the package and took the condom out of the package. "you want to do it or should I?" He said with a curious look. "You should. I had sex with you last time. I think you should fuck me this time." Wilson said with a wink.

House's blood rushed to between his thighs at the idea of having sex with his best friend. House rolled the condom on his erection before he roughly kissed Wilson, pushing him back on the bed. Wilson gasped at the roughness House was showing. The cripple nipped at the brunette's ear and neck before kissing gently down his body. He placed his hands on Wilson's hips, positioned himself, and slowly slid in his ass. Wilson's face twinged with pain. The older man hated to see him hurt, so he stopped, letting the brunette get used to the feeling before starting up slowly. "H-House, it..it feels..ugh!" Wilson moaned out. House slowly picked up the pace fighting back moans. He roughly kissed Wilson as he pulled back and thrust back in repeatedly. "W-Wilson." Was all House could say. It felt so damn good to be inside his...friend? Lover? Sexually attracted male friends who happened to be raising a baby? What would they call this? Whatever it was, House liked it. Wilson's groans snapped House out of his mental confusion. "Faster, House. Please!" The cripple's eyes flickered at his lover's request and went as fast as he could, breathing heavily. WIlson's breathing became ragged as his orgasm became closer and closer until a white stream exploded across both their bodies. It didn't take House much longer to orgasm after that. House slowly pulled out and threw away the condom. He came back in the room with a washcloth and wiped down both his and WIlson's bodies.

He smiled at the heavily breathing man next to him. "House?" Wilson whispered. The cripple nodded. "What are we exactly?" House looked puzzled and started contemplating. " I don't know. What do you want us to be?" Wilson rolled onto his stomach. "I'm serious. Ever since we had sex and you got pregnant, I wasn't sure if we were fuck buddies, friends, or lovers." He took the cripple's hand and looked deep into his eyes. House rolled on his side and touched Wilson's cheek. "Well you haven't offically asked me on a date." Wilson sighed but couldn't help but smile. "Dr. Gregory House, will you please honor me with a date?" House chuckled and nodded. "I guess we're officially a couple."


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

It had only been a week since the pair decided to become official. They had yet to tell the rest of the crew though. They had caught on soon enough but didn't say anything. After everybody got their assignments for another patient, Chase stood back and watched House scribble on the white board. He had noticed House had gained a few pounds in the last few months. _Could he be...? No he can't be. He's male! But I heard of a couple cases happening. _Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice House limping towards him. "Chase? Aren't you supposed to do the bloodwork?" House noticed something in his eyes. Like...he was analyzing him. "House, are you...pregnant?" Chase whispered the last part even though they were the only two in the room. The older man looked shocked then for the first time since Chase met him, House was quiet. Without a word, Chase got his answer. "B-but how? Who's the, er, father?" House shook his head and wouldn't say a word about his condition other than "You CAN'T tell anyone. Not even Cuddy or Cameron. You got that?" The Aussie nodded and said nothing. House hobbled to the door. "House?" The older man turned his head. "Tell your boyfriend Wilson I said he owes me twenty bucks." Chase laughed and walked past him to the bloodwork room.

Wilson ran as fast as he could to House's office after his beeper went off with a urgent message. He noticed the door was closed and the blinds were down but knocked anyways. A voice seductively said "Come in Wilson." Then soft grunting, like House was trying to hold back something. Wilson slowly opened the door and peeked around to see his lover with his shirt unbuttoned and his pants undone slowly rubbing his erection. "Hey Wilson." He said with a wink. The brunette felt a shiver down his back as he watched his baby carrier run a finger over the head of his penis and let out a moan. "W-Wilson get over here."

Wilson let out a chuckle, took several long strides towards his lover and removed House's hand from his erection. Planting several kisses down his body, Wilson got down to his knees and wrapped his lips around the large package and slowly licked and sucked until he could take the whole thing in his mouth. House softly moaned and clamped his fingers in his lover's hair. Wilson ran his tongue on the underside of the older man's cock then licking the tip and taking it all back in his mouth. House groaned and slowly moved his hips back and forth feeling the warm cavern of Wilson's mouth sucking on his penis like a lollipop. The warmth in his lower regions grew as his orgasm grew close. "Faster, damnit. I-I'm getting closer." Wilson ran his finger between the lines on his balls and sqeezed them giving House the push over the edge. The cripple pulled Wilson's hair gently as he came within his mouth. the younger brunette smiled and licked the cum that had fallen on the corners of his lips.

"You know, we're going to be late for your first ultrasound appointment." Wilson said before planting a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. House sighed and pulled his pants back up. "Can't we just stay here and fool around some more?" He said with a slap on Wilson's butt for emphasis. Wilson glared at him lovingly and helped him with his shirt. "As much as I'd love to we can't. We got to do this for the sake of our child. Now come on." Wilson grabbed his hand and dragged him to the maternity side of the hospital. The nurse behind the desk smiled and silently handed Wilson the sign in clipboard. House sighed and went to find a seat. He watched the brunette do some paperwork trying to not look nervous. Placing a hand on his stomach, House wondered what it would be like to be a father/mother. Was he ready? Was Wilson ready? His blue eyes met Wilson's brown eyes. Butterflies went beserk in his stomach. Wilson held out a hand for him. "We're up. Time to find out about the baby."


	6. Chapter 6 Boy Girl or Something Else

Chapter 6: Boy or girl or something else

Wilson never let go of his lover's arm as they walked into the ultrasound room. "OK, House. Just climb on the table and lift your shirt." Wilson said picking up the gel and turning on the ultrasound machine. House sighed and pulled himself onto the table and unbuttoned his shirt. "Its going to be cold but I think it'll be worth it." Wilson squirted some of the gel on House's slightly swollen belly and rubbed it in with the wand. They both watched the screen waiting hopefully for any sign of a life inside of him. Finally there was a little mass that vaguely looked human. "Look, Wilson. There's life in me." House whispered. Wilson couldn't help but smile at the awe on House's face. He rarely let his guard down and show his emotions but this was a side of House he liked. He turned his head back to the screen and his smile grew wider as he said, "It's a girl."

_A girl. A GIRL! Periods, and boys and bras and such. Oh god. How in the hell am I going to handle a little girl? I'm sure Wilson can handle the stinky jobs. Haha. _House thought to himself as he hobbled down the hallway to his crew. He quickly slid it back into his pocket as he swung open the door and went to his usual spot by the white board. "Thirteen. Status report." Thirteen stood up. "He said he went to a tropical area a couple years ago. Maybe he caught something there and it's been laying dormant. House? Are you even paying attention?" He stood there with his hand on his stomach not listening to a word anyone was saying. Thirteen placed a hand on his shoulder. "House, we know about the pregnancy. We think you need to take time off. I've already spoken to Cuddy and-" House snapped at Cuddy's name. "You told CUDDY?! SHE'S THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS! YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF FUCKING IDIOTS!" With that, he stormed out.

Hobbling out into the lobby, He spotted Cuddy and Wilson in the corner of his eye. They seemed to spot him too since they both turned around and started walking quickly towards him, calling his name. He obviously was in no mood to talk so he hobbled faster to the door trying to get out before they caught him. He failed miserably as Cuddy cut him off and looked at him not with disgust and anger but shock, and hurt. "Wilson told me everything. Why didn't you say anything? I can prescribe some prenatal vitamins for you and set up a private birthing class. I'll make sure only Wilson or I will do the ultrasounds." House used the hand that wasn't gripping his cane angerily to cover her mouth. "Just...shut...up. I don't need help. I just...I just...I just dont know what I need ok?" He hobbled out of the hospital with a huff, his anger brewing more and more.

Wilson didn't know what was going on with House but he partially attributed it to the pregnancy hormones rushing through him. Driving through town, he stared out the window looking for any sign of his crippled lover. He was worried for House and the baby. What if House decided to take vicodin and it messedd up the baby or worse, killed it? Tears flooded his eyes at the thought of losing his child and lover. He grabbed his cell phone from the passenger seat and quickly dialed House's cell number again. Voicemail. "Hey House, its me James. Please pick up. I'm worried about you." He hung up and dialed Cuddy's cell phone. When she picked up, her voice cracked and it sounded like she had been crying. "Hey James. He's not here. He hasn't shown up. I'm getting worried. I'm going to call the cops." Wilson tried his bestt to not sound scared. "Please don't. you know as well as I do he doesn't have the best reputation with the police. Keep an eye out for him at the hospital and I'll see if I...oh God no! No, no, no! Please let that be a hobo!"

Wilson quickly hung up and slammed on the brakes. He threw open the door and ran over to a body laying on the sidewalk clutching a cane. He rolled it over on its back and choked back a cry when he saw the face. "H-House..oh God why?" He lifted House up and dragged him to the car, calling Cuddy the minute he got in the car. "Cuddy, prepare for surgery. I found him."


	7. Update

Hey my loyal fans. Sorry I'm taking forever to write the next chapter. I've been going through some writer's block and a breakup so I've been not so great. But I'm working on the next chapter right now and hope to get it to you in the next few days ok? Love you all!


	8. Chapter 7 Superman

Chapter 7: Superman

_ Why am I looking at myself? Why is Wilson crying? Oh God. Is...am I...am I dead? What about the baby? Oh god no! I can't die. I just can't. If you're there God, please let me and my child live. I'll do whatever it takes to get back on your good side. I'll go to church, stop criticizing everyone, and be a good mom/dad. Just _PLEASE _don't take my daughter away from me. Please God please!_

_ House...House wake up. Wake up please..._ A beckoning angel was calling his name. House slowly opened his eyes to meet Wilson's tear streaked face. He lifted his hand to wipe them away and noticed a needle in his hand. WIlson took his hand and settled it on the bed, not letting go. "Wilson, please tell me the baby's ok." Wilson placed a hand on his lover's stomach and nodded. "We almost lost her but she's ok. I'm glad you're ok." The brunette said, gently kissing his lover. He then proceeded to hand him a glass of water and some pills. "They're prenatal vitamins. Take them." House popped them in his mouth and drank the water without complaint. But behind the calm demeanor, Wilson knew something was up. "House? Is there something you need to tell me?"

House's face cringed, then before he could stop, the dam burst. The tears streamed down his face as he sobbed uncontrollably. Seeing the unbreakable House cry in front of him scared Wilson. What could he do? Hold him and tell him everything is alright? Leave him alone? All he could do was sit on the bed and hold the older man's hand, feeling his heart break more at the crying man in front of him. "House, stop crying. Please don't cry." Wilson took House's face in his hands and stared deeply in his eyes. "I love you." House stopped crying, letting an occasional sniffle and said, "I love you too."

Just having him near made House feel better. A kiss. A touch. simple things to an onlooker. But to the cripple, it was electric. House grunted as he felt the blood rush to his lower regions. _Damnit, not now. Why now? _He turned his head blushing deeply at the fact he got worked up over a simple touch. Wilson chuckled and released his hand. Footsteps to the door. His voice telling the nurses to not let anyone in the room. Footsteps back to the bed. House turned his head in time to see Wilson unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. "Wilson, we're in a hospital. They'll hear us." Then a smile came across the cripple's face. "Do it." House pulled out a small bottle of lube from underneath the sheets as Wilson started sliding out of his pants. Wilson climbed on top of House and placed a kiss on his lips. Lifting the hospital gown up, the brunette slid his crippled lover's legs around his waist and playfully teased him by rubbing the heads together. House bit his lower lip and glared at Wilson sensually. A growl slipped past his lips as he tried moving his hips against Wilson. The brunette couldn't hold back and roughly thrust forward into his lover's ass. House gripped the bed sheets and almost screamed. A gentle touch to his face before continuation. The pain slowly subsided. They slowly became one motion. Lover in lover, dream within a dream. Neither one wanted the love making to end. But soon the tight feeling of release rushed through them both and they came moaning each other's names.

Pulling out gently, Wilson took some tissues and cleaned off both him and House before laying next to him. "Wilson?" he glanced at his snuggle buddy. "I have to pee." Wilson rolled his eyes and handed him the bed pan. "I love you Wilson. I have to tell you something though." Wilson smiled and kissed his loving cripple. "I love you, too. What is it?" House gripped Wilson's hand tightly and breathed deeply. "I think...I need to just get away. From the hospital, from the crew, from everything. Let's go on the road. You, me and the baby. The only reason I'm in here again is because of everything going on. I need to get away before something worse happens and we lose the child." Wilson looked worriedly at his face then his stomach then back to his face. "What about when it comes time for you to give birth?" House shrugged. "We'll find a hospital and pay them off to keep quiet about this. I don't want our daughter to be on the news, atleast not like this." The brunette nodded. "I understand. I'll go check you out and we can go pack ok?" House wore the biggest smile he had worn since before his leg.

* * *

Hey peeps, I just want to let you know that House is now about 5 months almost 6 months preggers. I also have three requests for my fans. 1. What should the couple name their child? Remember its a girl. 2. Where should the couple go on their road trip? and 3. How should they deal with the birth? When I say that I mean should I make it as graphic as possible or what? Thank you for reading my story and thank you for giving me reason to keep writing. Keep reading and reviewing please!


	9. Chapter 8 Small Town Troubles

It felt like ages when they finally got their papers together and the car packed. House rubbed his leg nervously and wondered what Wilson had planned. He complained for the fifth time that morning. "Wilson! I'm tired of waiting and my leg is killing me. When are you going to tell me where we're headed?" The brunette finally slammed the back of the car and climbed in the driver's seat. "Florida, maybe? North Carolina? I think we'll just go on the road a bit then stop for a while around in time for you to give birth. Ok?" House nodded feeling unsure. How _was _he going to give birth? He didn't have a vagina so vaginal birth was out of the question. C-section? The scar would be quite a story for their daughter when she got old enough to understand how her two daddies made her and carried her to term. House placed a hand on his swelled stomach and smiled gently. Six months down, three to go.

"Wilson?" Without taking his eyes off the road ahead, Wilson simply said, "Hmm?" House felt nervous as he asked, "What if we can't get to a hospital when it comes time for the baby to be born?" Wilson gripped his hand and smiled. "Well I'm here. We'll just have to do the birth by ear. Neither of us have delivered a baby from a man so it's going to be a learning experience." House rubbed his stomach again. "How? I obviously don't have a vagina." He couldn't help but growl. Pregnancy had taken its toll on him. Cravings, weight gain, his leg was hurting all the time. When he had the baby, House was making sure Wilson got a vasectomy. Or gotpregnant. Either way he'd pay for making him like this.

Suddenly, he felt something start beating on his organs. "Wilson. Wilson! I think the baby's kicking." Unable to look away from the road, Wilson placed a hand on House's stomach, feeling a strong kick against his hand. "She's a kicker alright. Now, House. How are we going to do the birth? I could do a c-section." As Wilson blathered on about the birth, House got lost in his thoughts. _Our baby. How am I going to explain OUR baby? Two men with a baby that looks like both of them? Gay marriage is only legal in a few states. Wilson seems to be enjoying being a dad. Even if his best friend is carrying his baby. Will he stay if the baby comes out deformed or mentally challenged? Of course he'll stay. He's a softy! He can't resist helping the kid. But..will he stay with me? _

House looked at Wilson. The brunette was humming along to some song in his head. The cripple couldn't help but smile watching his lover nodding his head to the imaginary song. "Wilson?" The brunette hmm'ed. "Have you ever thought about getting married again?" Wilson stayed quiet for a long while before saying, "Maybe. Why?" House took Wilson's free hand. "Will you marry me?" Shock almost made Wilson drive off the road. "A-are you sure?" Wilson stuttered. House grumbled, "It's a yes or no question. Want to get married or not?" Wilson nodded his head with tears gathering in his eyes. "Yes, yes, yes. I will marry you." Wilson took House's hand to his lips and planted a gentle kiss to the back. House smiled and gave his fiancee's hand a squeeze. "I love you, Wilson." Wilson grinned like the Chester Cat and said, "I love you, too House," Placing a hand on House's stomach, "And you too, Natalie Marie."


	10. Chapter 9 Baby Girl Here I Come

Hey sorry I took forever. I had Writer's block then pulled tendons in my right arm so I couldn't use my computer much. I'm better now. I know this is short but I wanted something to upload so ya'll didnt think I'm dead lol. :P

* * *

Chapter 9: Baby Girl Here I Come

"Natalie Marie? I like it. But who's last name is she going to take? House or Wilson?" The cane wielding man asked as he pulled himself out of the car to stretch his legs while Wilson bought gas. "Since I proposed, I think she should take my name." Wilson just nodded and kept pumping gas in the car. "Wilson, are you listening to me?" Wilson's head snapped toward House and nodded. "Sorry I'm just elsewhere at the moment." House studied him as he pumped gas. Something was on Wilson's mind. Was he worried about the baby? The cripple wobbled behind Wilson as he went in the gas station to pay and buy some snacks. The overly cheery clerk welcomed them. "Hello there sirs. Anything I can help you with?" Wilson just shook his head. "No thank you. Just buying gas and some snacks for the road. Better use the bathroom now Greg. I'm not stopping unless its absolutely necessary." House grimaced and hobbled to the back. He was in a lot of pain and it wasn't his leg. It was more around his back and his groin area. He didn't know what contractions felt like but he was hoping this wasn't it. _Please let it be Braxton-Hicks. I can't have the baby now. Not here. _He finally got to the bathroom and fussed with the "maternity clothes" Wilson picked out in a hurry. Sitting down, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted Wilson to hurry up so he can get out of there. Seconds later, he got a text back.

_**What's wrong?**_

_Nothing. Braxton-Hicks I think. She's excited. :) _

_**Need me to come in there?**_

_No. I'm OK. _

_Wilson? I think I'm peeing blood. _

_**Be right there. **_


	11. Chapter 10 You And Me and Natalie Marie

The scare of a lifetime happened inside a dirty bathroom of an old gas station almost situated in the middle of nowhere. The rush to the hospital, even worse. House, usually the one to not show pain other than taking vicodin, was on the verge of tears over what was growing inside his belly. Wilson seemed apprehensive that they would get there in time to protect the baby. The brunette looked to his right at his fiancee. It hurt him to see the pregnant man wincing and gripping his stomach. It wasn't even halfway through the eighth month. Even though he hadn't prayed in years, Wilson sent a silent prayer to God to protect both House and the baby.

Finally driving into the hospital parking lot, he quickly parked near the door and rushed House through the wooshing automatic doors. "We need a doctor STAT!" The brunette shouted as he half dragged his in pain lover to the front desk. A young nurse rushed by their side. "My name is Dr. James Wilson and this is my partner, Dr. Gregory House. I don't know how to explain this without sounding crazy, but this man is pregnant and is now in labor. The problem is he's only eight months pregnant and bleeding out of his penis. I have never delivered a baby from a man before so I have no idea what to do." She quickly nodded and motioned for a wheelchair before going behind the front desk and getting the correct papers. House started breathing heavily and groaning as the pain intensified. "W-Wilson, give me drugs. GIVE ME DRUGS!" He shouted grabbing Wilson's sleeve, digging his nails in his arm. The brunette pulled the older man's hand off his arm and held his hand while signing papers. "It'll be ok, House. It'll be over soon. I promise." Wilson whispered before quickly kissing his cheek.

Wilson handed the clipboard to the woman behind the desk and followed the midwife to the delivery room, staying hopeful. Like him, the doctors never dealt with male pregnancies before either. Helping House prepare for childbirth made Wilson realize how far the two had gone since they met. Strange how vicodin and House getting pregnant beought them together, closer than they had ever been. Wilson glanced at the man in the delivery bed, red in the face, sweating and cursing up a storm, and his heart swelled. "Greg, I love you." Wilson whispered in his ear. "You're doing great. We'll have a perfectly happy healthy baby in our arms soon. Just listen to the doctor and nurse, ok?" House growled at Wilson before biting down on his lip as pain hit his lower regions. It felt like he was being ripped apart from the waist down. "Wilson, get her out now or so help me I will tear you apart the same way!"

The doctor responsible for the birth came in and ushered Wilson out stating that he would call him in when the baby was born or there was trouble. "Let's just hope that it doesn't come to the latter. Haha." He chuckled. Wilson wasn't too sure but he sat in the hall just the same. During the six hour birth, he could hear screams, foul language, tools being thrown about, and the doctor and nurses trying to reason with House. The doctor came out of the room with a smile on his face as he said, "She's beautiful. Come and see, Dr. Wilson." He shakily stood up and walked in to see his fiancee with a little pink blanket, making faces like a beaming mother. "She's amazing Wilson. She's small but amazing." House said, obviously proud of what he brought into this world. Wilson sat on the edge of the bed and moving a part of the blanket to stare into his daughter's face, noticing something odd. "Her..eyes?" House nodded. "Down Syndrome. They said it was bound to happen with the fact that I'm older. But I'll love her just the same. _We'll _love her just the same, right?" Wilson smiled and nodded. "Yes we will. Hello there Natalie Marie House. I'm your daddy." House grinned. "And I'm your daddy/mommy. I love you, Natalie. And I love you Wilson." Wilson planted a kiss on Natalie's head then on House's lips. "I love you two more."

Epilogue

After the birth, Wilson, House, and Natalie settled back down in New Jersey. Wilson quit working at Princton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital to become a full time dad. House kept working as head of the Diagnostics team until he died at age 78. Natalie grew up healthy, happy and well loved by everybody at the hospital. Gregory House and James Wilson finally got married with two year old Natalie as flower girl. She then went on to become a doctor as well despite her disability. Every year after her fathers' deaths, she visits the combined graves of Drs. James and Gregory House leaving two roses and a note that said, "I'll love you until the end of the world. Love, your little miracle child"

THE END


End file.
